Rich natural gas is a mixture of hydrocarbon compounds that includes methane gas and other hydrocarbon compounds (or other hydrocarbons) heavier than methane gas. Rich natural gas may include methane gas in any concentration, such as 50% or higher. The other hydrocarbon compounds may include any compounds with hydrogen atoms and two or more carbon atoms, such as ethane, propane, butane, isobutene, pentane, propylene, and/or other hydrocarbon compounds. Rich natural gas may be found in crude oil wells, gas wells, condensate wells, and/or other sources. In crude oil wells, the rich natural gas may be dissolved in oil at the high pressures existing in a well and/or as a gas cap above the oil.
The rich natural gas may need to be purified to at least substantially remove or separate the other hydrocarbon compounds from the methane gas before the natural gas is used. The purified or product stream may be used in a variety of applications. One such application is for combustion engines, such as the combustion engines used in commercial engine-driven generators (gensets). The separated other hydrocarbon compounds also may be used in a variety of applications, such as inputs for petrochemical plants, space heating and cooking, and for blending into vehicle fuel.